


训鸟师（19）

by AllfortheKing



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 全文在乐乎没有肉凭什么说我敏感词lof辣鸡！！！





	训鸟师（19）

**Author's Note:**

> 全文在乐乎
> 
> 没有肉凭什么说我敏感词lof辣鸡！！！

“向我靠拢。”  
“Star去右翼。罗伯特盯着左边。留神那个双枪手！”  
“不要追不要追——贝利！！”  
“哈洛奶他一口！都说了不要追那个刺客的忍者潜行等级太高你追不上的！”  
“所有人！聚拢队形注意背后！”  
“贝——利——！！！”  
“再落单你就给我脱光了跳进撕咬蛇巢谢罪！！”

Osward神情复杂地看着书桌前对着电脑咬牙切齿的Ethan。  
怎么说呢，他知道现在的年轻人都喜欢网络游戏这种电子毒品，Ethan也只是个小暴发户没什么品味可言，但基本上已经具备了优秀企业家的品质，实在是不像还会沉迷这种低级趣味的样子……  
何况这小子虽然身上带着年轻人的朝气——那种Osward即使是同他一个年纪时也完全没体验过的青春感——但大体上是沉稳持重的，他还是第一次见到Ethan这么……活泼得有点了过头。  
“Star让开！”Osward看到Ethan的角色——一个戴着尖角帽的黑袍巫师被围在队伍中间，头顶的ID显示为宙斯，他猜测那就是Ethan——迅捷地挥动了十字杖，把侧方现身的恶魔汽化成了黑烟。  
“这才是第一个。”年轻人一眨不眨地盯着屏幕。大概有人抱怨了句，他稍微摇摇头说，“对方很强，我们不能急躁——哈洛你的CD还有多久？”  
Ethan几乎是在对方话音刚落就说：“如果下一个出现的是刺客，就撑护罩；如果不是就全员集火！”  
紧接着屏幕上的丛林中就冒出了两个对方角色，骑士与火枪手前后夹击。Osward几乎是幸灾乐祸地看着Ethan，估量着他打算怎样应对。  
Ethan像是脑袋后面长了眼睛一样甩了一个致盲，火枪手没了操作权，但照样抢在中招之前喷出了一片弹雨。紧接着一个光圈套在了队伍右侧的持棍牛头人身上，ID是平天大圣的家伙瞬移到火枪手面前抗下了攻击，几棒子下去把这可怜小子的血条砸没了一半。Osward看着都觉得脑门痛。  
对面的骑士死在了集火下。Osward看得出Ethan暂时松了口气——他腾出只手来松了松领口——而刺客取消了潜行把火枪手掩护走了。

这场比赛的结果是被陷阱阴死了火枪手只能单打独斗的刺客和紧紧抱团绝不分散的Ethan队谁也奈何不了谁。双方人马一直战斗到时间结束也没能把自家的战绩再进一步。所以当Osward看到“Victory！”的字样的时候还惊讶了一下：“这不是平局吗？”  
“平局的时候用剩余血量判胜负。”Ethan整个人都仰瘫在了座椅里，“奶骑都死了，这小子还活着，也他妈太能打了，现在刺客的血条都这么厚了吗……”  
Osward嗤之以鼻：“低级消遣。”  
“它的年纪比我都大了Dad。”Ethan照样瘫着，“RPG市场占有率百分之六十八，我还向他们总部递过简历。”  
“这种游戏毫无意义。”Osward不为所动，“你还浪费了整整一周的休息时间在上面。”  
“Dad，这叫做电竞。”Ethan抬起眼睛看他，“全球比赛，东西大区。在美国，包括哥伦比亚特区在内，51个州要先按城市来进行内部淘汰赛，直到只剩下唯一一只队伍，代表本城，再两两对战，再淘汰，再代表本州，再由电脑随机匹配——”  
Osward翻着白眼打断了他：“Blablabla。你不是个可以肆意挥霍时间的青少年了，Ethan，你该衡量一下时间的价值——”  
“那你怎样衡量名望的价值呢？”Ethan嘴角勾起了笑。  
Osward一怔。  
“海湾对面的大都会已经蝉联冠军三年了，而四年前就只有星城还能跟它较量较量。”Ethan轻笑着，“各州的代表队都是相对固定的：特拉华州？大都会。加利福尼亚州？洛杉矶或者星城，还有海滨城，偶尔。密苏里州？中心城。”  
Ethan耸了耸肩：“可是新泽西州呢？纽瓦克几年前还好，后来泽西城上位，特伦顿也当过代表队，就连东奥兰治都当过黑马。”  
Osward眯起眼。他大概明白这是怎么回事了。  
“你打算用这场比赛来打开Vicform的名气。”他慢慢说，“什么‘平安回家’、‘掌上狗狗’，那些APP不过是些小打小闹。这才是你的盛大入场。”  
“不止如此。”Ethan柔声说，蓝眼睛因为生机勃勃的野心而闪亮，“这也会是我正式进入媒体视野的时机。一个新崭崭的科波特，年轻有才又长得漂亮，甚至掌握引诱的技巧。”喝了口水又把杯子放回去，“还有最棒的——他有明显的、让人无力指责的缺陷。”  
“我早就设计好了我的形象。但是你的呢？”Ethan舔掉下唇的水珠。  
“哥谭人是什么德行你比我更清楚，父亲。”他看起来又狡黠又真诚，莫名其妙地叫人喜欢，Osward完全不知道他是怎么做到的，“企鹅馆、孤儿院、救济中心、慈善基金，等等等等等等。你已经尽全力去爱这个城市了——这个从来没有善待过你和你爱的人的城市。”  
“还记得哥谭的好良心在那晚说了什么吗？”Ethan轻柔地问，“在冰山会所发生暴乱的那个晚上？”  
Osward几乎要跳起身摔门而出了。他的脸色一定相当不好看，因为年轻人举起双手作投降状，但是坚持继续说：“他叫你lowlife，父亲，还认为如果认真调查你的案件会影响警察在市民心中的形象——顺便一说如果这不算渎职那我真的不知道什么算了——好像他是张纯净无暇的白纸似的。”  
“你是在讥讽我吗？”企鹅人冷冷地问，并且暗暗发誓要如果这小子敢答“是”他立马砸碎桌上的玻璃水杯然后捅死丫的。  
“只是想让你知道你的群众形象有多糟糕。”Osward立刻伸手去拿水杯，立刻被Ethan按住了，“也是想告诉你你的公关经理sucks你真该赶快找个人换了他！”

绕这么大一个圈才进入正题，这小子没在来见到他之前被人一枪崩了都得算是好运。Osward也是服了这种鬼知道算什么技巧的谈判技巧，他一屁股坐在Ethan的床上：“你就不能有话直说？”  
“这又不是商业谈判。”Ethan嘟哝了一句，又正经起来，“现在‘满怀慈善之心的富人’模式已经行不通了daddy，特别是对你而言，你越慈善就显得越假越虚伪。人们不会相信更不会念你的好，被你帮了也要骂你是个黑帮禽兽，绿钞票都要被你的受害者们的血染成红的了。”  
Osward拿出看员工方案的老板架势：“那你的建议是什么？”  
“停止一切慈善宣传，立刻、马上。”Ethan重复了一遍，“马上停止。”  
“然后？”  
“增加慈善拨款。要很明显的那种增加，百分之二十五以上。”  
Osward在心里计算了一下发现数字并不难以接受，甚至比他预计的还少：“增加之后再宣传？”  
“绝对不。”Ethan摇头摇成拨浪鼓，金发跟着甩来甩去，“至少两三年内都不要声张。同时你要减少很多不必要的采访，尤其是那种事先打过招呼、记者只需要吹捧而你只需要表现谦虚和博爱的那种。一次都不要。”  
Osward皱眉：“这么久？”  
Ethan毫不尊敬地翻了个白眼：“你都臭名昭著快三十年了还差这一会儿？还有，那几家科波特集团旗下的小报就让他们关门大吉吧，没有影响力也就算了还没什么水平，颂词都写不好，要是没他们也许你的慈善富豪人设还能多撑几年。”  
“我需要对媒体保持影响力。”  
“去大型报社里买股份。”Ethan把平板递给他看，上面已经列好了几个名字，“哥谭日报的难度最高，但是我们可以一点一点来嘛。”  
Osward扶了扶眼镜——Ethan做的太轻了他不习惯，老是感觉戴不稳——问：“就这些了？”  
“还有最重要的。”Ethan敲了几下桌子，迟疑一会儿才下定决心，说：“我会弄一部手机给你。”  
年长者扬起了眉毛。自从他被这小子劫进伯恩赛德的公寓之后就再没见过任何通讯工具了：“为什么？”  
“因为你需要独自操作社交软件。脸书或者推特选一个。”  
“我哪个都没用过。为什么我需要这种纯粹浪费时间的东西？”  
“那就脸书。因为这是最简单最好的方法。”Ethan习惯性地给老东家拉客，好像不知道他要交给Osward的是跟外界直接联系的方式一样，“你只要时不时放点日常片段上去就好。既然你不会用，一定会闹出点笑话的。”  
“这我也要发布给所有人看？？？”  
“不，那是我要发布的内容，你只要在评论里跳几下脚。别紧张，等你的账号好了我加你好友，我会教你的。”  
Osward一想到自己的平常生活会被不相干甚至厌恶他的人看到就浑身膈应：“非得这样不可？”  
“市民需要意识到你并不是个仅供咒骂的符号。”Ethan拿回平板，“你跟他们一样是疼了会哭爽了会哼哼的人。”Osward狠瞪了他一眼，“所以你得做些跟他们一样的事：发点没拍好的自拍，抱怨抱怨智能手机不好用，晒晒你的小企鹅，还可以表达你对现在年轻人生活习惯的困惑——我相信这方面你一定有很多话说——还有，千万别diss韦恩。我知道你看不惯他，但是千万别，他女友粉太多了，场面要是闹大了脏水还是会往你身上泼。别提他就行。最重要的一点：不要演戏，不要摆拍，说你真心想说的。”  
年长者能理解，但他无意识地微微撇着嘴：“我不想看到一些……言辞。”  
“你肯定会看到。但是绝对不能回应。更不要关评论。让他们觉得你没看到也不会去看。”Ethan斩钉截铁地说，“只跟我互动就行了。Star也可以，回头我让她加你。”  
这方面Ethan显得相当擅长，Osward也就不跟他犟什么了：“什么时候开始？”  
“在我进入半决赛之后。到时候我会告诉你的。”

“你花了不少心思。”Osward低声说。他可不会以为这小子什么都不图，看在方案不错的份儿上也不是不能给点甜头，“想要公关经理的位置？”  
Ethan蹦出来一长串不下十来个的“no”：“我们不能有任何形式的雇佣关系！”  
“你白干活？”这就完全不能理解了，“为什么？”  
Ethan罕见地扭捏了一下：“也不算白干嘛……你不明白嘛？”  
“明白什么？”  
“我要正式进入哥谭的社交场了。而不管你愿不愿意承认，我是你的血亲，科波特的姓氏属我们共有。”Ethan声音轻柔，“你的声誉会影响我。”  
“你的就不会影响我？”  
“绝对只会是好的影响。相信我，我知道怎么让大部分人喜欢——我在耶鲁当了三年学生会主席。”  
如果这真是笔买卖，那Ethan做得也太亏了，他的收益不知猴年马月才能见到呢。Osward思索着问：“这就是你的目的？”  
“Yep.”  
要是连这种程度的假话都听不出来，那就活该他一辈子当个被人踩在烂泥里的底层混子：“真的？”  
Ethan就小狐狸一样地笑起来：“你说呢？”  
Osward揪住他的衣领把他拖到床边：“嘴里没一句真话。”他掐着Ethan的脸颊，自己都没意识到这些话甜度有多高，简直是浸了蜜，“都是谁教你的这些？”  
Ethan含含糊糊地不肯说，又抓住那只手去吻他掌心：“工作做得这么好，不知道有没有奖金呢，Boss？”  
Osward笑眯眯地看着他，一伸手把他整个推倒在床上：“没有。你的床太软了，叫我腰疼。”自己走人，神清气爽地到隔壁睡大觉去也。


End file.
